Phone Buddies
TRTF3= Wilson and Chun, more commonly known as the Phone Buddies, were the teenage independent owners of Fazbear Fantasy Land along with Blake and prominent characters in The Return to Freddy's 3. They, respectively, send phone calls each night to the player to inform him about how Fazbear Fantasy Land is doing and to help the player. Behavior The Phone Buddies will call Blake each night and they explain how to deal with the animatronics. Dialogue/Phone Calls - Night 2= "Oh hello, uh, hey Blake! We just got 4 more animatronics. Yeah, just keep an eye out for any of them. These things are actually fragile. We also found in the truck the first animatronic, you won’t believe it! He’s uh, very old . For some reason he’s kinda slimey. John and I weren’t afraid to check what’s inside, so we activated him to see if he’s working or not and he is. After 40 years which is a surprise! John and I were doing a lot of research last night to see where this animatronic began. He doesn’t really look like he came from Freddy’s. Yeah, we’ll update you when we find out. Anyway, hang on tight and keep those things away from your office. And there has been rumors of death because of them, we’re not sure." - Night 3= "Hello there. Well, we brought over one more animatronic. The guy at the shop called him Vigo. Anyways, we have found some information on the legendary animatronic. He comes from a small diner in 1958 called Frankburt's Pizza. The funny thing is that the owners of Frankburt's Pizza are also the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner. It would be cool to meet Mr. Fredbear himself, but that would take a time machine. Well, there's really nothing else to say. We'll update you once we find more information. Have a good night!" - Night 4= "Hey Blake, we just discovered a very dark secret about Frankburt’s Pizza. Uh, the murderer of the four children and the one missing child used to be an employee at first, Frankburt’s and Fredbear’s Family Diner. And, it’s very interesting, his name is Fritz Smith. Um, I don’t think that’s his name though… Anyways I’m not gonna waste to much of your time, good night. " - Night 5= "Hello, oh hey Blake! We’re thinking about opening the place tomorrow morning. I know, I know, the place doesn’t look that well suited for children, but we at least need to open the place for testing. I have high hopes for this to go well. I won’t be on the phone tomorrow so John will updating you on how it goes." - Night 6= "Oh. Um, hey. The legendary animatronic killed six children last night... The FBI came over and forced us to shut down, Jesus. Just keep an eye on the animatronics tonight, ok? Umm... the demolishing crew will be coming in a few hours. Just... make sure you get out by 6 AM. Anyways, good night." }} Trivia *Wilson is voiced by ZombiewarsSMT, while Chun is voiced by KidduTheMan. *Chun was originally named Phil according to the night 1 phone call, however he was also referred to as John during the night 5 phone call. *Their adventure counterparts were going to be voiced by Toonster, and not by their original voice actors. *The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth states that Wilson and Chun were actually teenagers during the events of TRTF3. |-|TRTF4= The Phone Buddies come back in The Return to Freddy's 4. Blake, Wilson and Chun have grown up to adults and, between the events of TRTF3-4, they've met a room-mate called John, who introduces himself as a new Phone Buddy. Behavior Just like in the previous game, the phone buddies will call Blake respectively to inform him about the place and how to deal with the animatronics, although most of the calls are prerecorded messages of the Phone Guy's advice to the employees of GoldieParaDiner. Dialogue/Phone Calls - Night 2= "Uh, (laughs nervously) hello there. I’m the new guy here, um, hey, uh we found some old records about Frankburt's Pizza history. Well, I guess there’s more information to learn about this place. Apparently, I was looking through the files and found that they didn’t just have 2 yellow suits, but 3. Uh, we don’t exactly know what the 3rd one is yet but we’ll keep searching. It may take some time however. Oh, um, I would hide in the locker behind you if he or they ever stopped by. Um, they’re not so friendly... But, uh, in the meantime here’s some old records I’ll play for you at least to give you some company. Oh, by the way the locker should work on most of them... As long as you don’t hesitate or make noise you’ll be fine. Well, see you in three days!" - Night 3= "Hey remember me? (laughs) Uh, we have some great news! We have found a few more records in the main room at Frankburt’s. We actually never knew it had a hidden bunker underground. Um, anyways I really don’t have much time these days to go back and gather more things to prepare for the reopening. Um, one last thing… if you happen to get any unknown or strange transmissions then give us a call. Have fun!" - Night 4= "(laughs) You’re not gonna believe me when I say this but I think we may have found the yellow suit in the hidden bunker. There are a bit of red stains here and there... But I wouldn’t worry about it, I think. We’ll clean it up and get him ready for the reopening. For now here’s another recording to give you company." - Night 5= "Hey, we’re set and prepare for our grand reopening of Fazbear Fantasy Land or Freddy Fazbear Funtime, whatever the name is. Heh, anyways this call will be as long as I, well, think or hope. Well we have business and the business is a HUGE responsibility. Anyways, uh, here’s one last recording we found. See you soon! Oh by the way, Kitty Fazcat is a female cat not a male. So I just brought this up so you well, wouldn’t get confused. Well anyways, here’s the recording, have fun." - Night 6= "Well hello there, today’s the day Blake… It’s time to open the gift shop, if we fail, that’s it, game over… Today before the children come over, we will fix the animatronic’s faulty wiring around 7 to 8, the place opens around 10:30. Um… if you get a bit overwhelmed by all the noise, you’re more than welcome to take a long break. Eh, you need it… Anyway, there are no more tapes to keep you company or learn about, so you will be on your own from this point. See ya later!" - Night 7= "W.I.P. : Lets Just stick it out, okay? The animatronics are starting to smell. None of them are acting right, and the power isn't acting right. credit to VRChatGuy for giving me this transcript, the rest will be released soon." }} |-| The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that Phone Buddies are Wilson, Chun and John. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 Night 1 Phone Call. Night 2 Phone Call. Night 3 Phone Call. Night 4 Phone Call. Night 5 Phone Call. Night 6 Phone Call. The Return to Freddy's 4 Night 1 Phone Call. Night 2 Phone Call. Night 3 Phone Call. Night 4 Phone Call. Night 5 Phone Call. Night 6 Phone Call. Night 7 Phone Call. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Non-canon characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:Phone Caller